


Perfect

by SerendipityAngel



Series: Westeros Song Inspired Modern Au One-Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friend In Love With Best Friend Cliche, Cersei and Jaime aren't the incestous freaks we love to hate, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Family, Heavy Angst, I DONT KNOW WHY I DECIDED TO BREAK HEARTS IN THIS, IM A MESS WITH THIS SONG, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon Snow/Reader/Robb Stark, Love Triangles, Multi, Tragic Romance, not yet anyway, part of maybe a Stark life series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityAngel/pseuds/SerendipityAngel
Summary: I found a love for meDarling, just dive right in andFollow my lead~~~*Modern AU*He doesn’t know just when, and how, he fell in love with her. But at the moment as he watched his best friend gape at the magnificent display of firecrackers in the sky, the way her eyes brightened and widened at the fiery colors in the summer night’s sky; is when he suddenly realizes just how perfect she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, there i was, in my bed reaching fanfic after fanfic when suddenly Ed Sheeran is played on shuffle and goddammit of course it had to be 'Perfect' that came on and then i became a sobbing mess and like the crack writer i am a sudden idea came over me-
> 
> Or long story short, this one-shot is heavily inspired by 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> P.S. Forgive me if now you're a bawling mess if you listened to this song while reading this unnecessary-long one-shot. 
> 
> *Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't have a beta and currently i don't know how i can get one :/

**_I found a love for me_ **

**_Darling, just dive right in and_ **

**_Follow my lead_ **

_He doesn’t know just when, and how, he fell in love with her. But at the moment as he watched his best friend gape at the magnificent display of fire crackers in the sky, the way her eyes brightened and widened at the fiery colors in the summer night’s sky; is when he suddenly realizes just how perfect she is._

__________

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

The day he meets her is when his philosophy professor (or the “Imp” as everyone else called him behind his back), Tyrion Lannister, assigns them a partner project to research modern philosophy in popular culture in which they would have to present and teach to the whole class. Yet, even as the rest of his peers move like wet seals to claim their partners, he makes no move out of his spot instead he starts to pack away his things in his backpack. Somehow, someway, he’ll be able to persuade Tyrion Lannister to work on this project alone, no partner necessary (his professor _did_ tell him he is one of the best students out of all of Tyrion Lannister’s classes), what did it matter anyway? He hasn’t said a single word to anyone in this class this entire semester, he was better off as a loner- always has been.

So, when he stands from his chair and turns on his heel, after throwing his backpack over his shoulder, to make a short walk to the door before it turns out like one of the intersections in Kings Landing, he almost jumps in shock when she stands there before him. _Bloody hell_ he thinks when he realizes how close he was to toppling over her right then and there, but he is even more shock when his sense come knocking at his brain, making him realize just _who_ he had ran into. Angelica Lannister.

He sees her around the university sometimes, always with the renowned object of affection from all his mates, Margaery Tyrell. That isn’t going without saying that Angelica Lannister has no suitors, matter of fact, she has plenty who come and go (Jon thinks it’s because her father Jaime Lannister is an ex- Kings Navy Seal and that’s frightening enough for any guy wanting Angelica Lannister). Again, he swears that she is also the girl who sits in the corner of the Stag Coffee Bar, the coffee shop that Margaery Tyrell’s ex-fiancée-turned-soon-to-be-brother-in-law owns which is few blocks down from the university, curled up reading from her red-cased iPad. Whatever she reads on that thing, he has no idea, but he knows it must be something good if it gets her to ignore the loud chatter and that damn constant bell going off whenever someone else walks in for their usual coffee order.

At last, he finally remembers her from the parties that his brother Robb would force him to go, again she would be seen alongside Margaery Tyrell along with Missandei, her cousin Myrcella Baratheon, and his own sister Sansa Stark. Though, it was at the parties when she isn’t the quiet gal on Margaery Tyrell’s side; she turns into some sort of wild lion. _Gods, I feel like a fucking creep_ he curses himself when it hits him how much he could’ve possibly observed her.

“Jon, right? Jon Stark.”

It’s when his name leaves her rose-colored lips that his heart starts to feel light and all he can stare at is her beautiful face her her bright hazel eyes and enticing lips.  His ivory face suddenly feels hot when she calls his name again and he almost wonder if he’s been caught and _already_ he’s worrying if he already scared her off without saying anything to her. He ignores how relief floods him when he finally opens his ears to her voice and she’s actually laughing. He furrows his eyebrows and he can practically feel his broodiness shine through.

“I don’t think either of us got enough sleep!” she lets out a simple, but sweet, laugh.

Jon chuckles, “I’m more of a day person anyway.” He hopes she can see the slight humor. Everyone knows that Jon Snow wears _nothing_ but the color black. It matches him in a way that no other color could. He’s always favored darker color anyhow since he was a boy.

To his surprise she scoffs with a smile, “I’d beg to differ on that Jon Snow, even if it is true- then we must set you up with Margaery and Loras for an _extreme_ wardrobe re-do.” 

Jon makes a face at the thought of Loras throwing away all his black clothes for bright, summery, pastels with bold patterns and shiny blue shoes. He almost shudders at the thought. Angelica snickers once more and Jon can’t help the smile that sticks on his face.

She reaches up to tuck a strand of her thick dark honey-brown hair behind her ear, her gaze flickers elsewhere for a quick second before they meet his dark somber eyes again, “anyway, I came here to ask if you already had one?”

Jon looks at her, “had what?”

“A partner of course!” They both laugh and Jon can’t help, but think how good it sounds.

And that is how it all starts you see, the two of them start off as two philosophy students, thrown together because of some project that deemed almost their entire semester grade. Yet, even after all those late research nights at the university library or at her apartment she shared with her cousin Myrcella, and the day their project and presentation are due; even after they celebrate with some of their classmates about the high grade they earned on it, the two of them came out of it closer than ever. They had become the best friends neither had before.

 

________

 

         It takes time before the two of them fully open up to each other, but when they do it’s as if the wait of finally waiting for someone who actually understand is lifted off their shoulders. Within their short time together, he already knows half of her secrets that not even Margaery Tyrell could know and she knows his most cringe worthy secrets that his brother Robb could never think were true on his part. They talk about their families, how she’s an only child, but her two not-so-younger cousins (Myrcella and Tommen never Joffrey) make for the emptiness that only siblings could fill; and he tells her about Robb, his half-brother who is also his best friend, his sister Sansa whom she’s already friends with, his other wild sister Arya, and his two younger brothers Bran and Rickon. Half-siblings really, but neither of them would claim him as such to anyone who asked. She tells him he’s lucky to have such a family, and he tells her he knows. She smiles and nudges his shoulder and he shrugs with a wink.

         After twenty-two long years, Jon could finally open up to someone about the mother who died giving birth to him, a woman he would never meet. You see, his father despite being the most level-headed in his family between his father’s siblings, had his own reckless period in his younger days; by reckless, he means his father skipping town to marry Ashara Dayne when they were only eighteen. Jon tells her the amusing story of how each of his uncles and his aunt reacted to their news that their usual dutiful brother had really outdid them all; his uncle Brandon merely clapped his father on the shoulder and praised him with two round on him at the pub, Lyanna like the wild wolf she was, howled at her brother for being so ignorant as to not telling her anything about his plans, but praise him for following his heart, and his uncle Benjen merely laughed and shook his head warning his older brother that their father's wolfish temper would bite him the arse.

         In turn, Angelica Lannister tells him of her mother that almost no one ever talks about either around her father or not. Her mother’s name is Elena, her father and her met when they were in high school all those years ago, and without having to guess it, Jon is less than skeptical that this story will turn out as another ‘high school sweetheart tragedy’. And he isn’t wrong when she tells him that her father stuck with her mother throughout university and they both had gotten married after college before her father got deployed again. He notices the far-off smile on her face when she talks about the love that her father and her mother had between them, but then it falls off her face when she tells him that not even two years into their marriage, tragedy befell their family. Elena Lannister had been diagnosed with stage three breast cancer when Angelica was three, and three months before Angelica’s fourth birthday, her mother finally succumbed to the disease. Jaime Lannister never remarried.

         Angelica smiles at him, half a smile anyhow, “even if he won’t say it, I know that he believes that she is waiting for him on the other side, so no matter how long it takes- he’s going to wait.”  

         Then Jon thinks that somehow maybe him and Jaime Lannister could get along, after all they have one thing in common; both would wait until they’re buried ten feet under spoilt dirt for the woman they love.

________

 

 _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_ _  
Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time_

         Three months later, she comes to the apartment he shared with two other friends of his, all soaked in the wet and humid city rain of Kings Landing, it’s nearly ten o’clock and the first thing he does is pull her inside. The royal blue dress she has on is all soaked and the make-up that Margaery perfected to the death of her, was streaking across her face, either from the rain or her tears, Jon didn’t know. Neither did he care when she immediately fled into his arms, burying her face into his white t-shirt (he can’t wear black all the time, it gets boring sometimes) and he knows that it’ll be a hell of a stain to come out, but he doesn’t care. All he does is wrap his arms around her and soothes her cold, drenched, hair with hand.

         Later after she’s done bawling her eyes out over a bastard that didn’t deserve anything from her, she’s changed into her favorite sweater and leggings (sleepovers were a major factor in their friendship), and climbs onto her usual spot next to him on his old king bed. With a quiet thanks she takes the cup of hot tea from his hands and a comfortable silence comes over them as he hears her munching on the saltine crackers.  Her _favorite_ brand of saltine crackers, she just doesn’t eat any type of crackers- he had learned that the hard way the first few times she slept over and made him drive thirty minutes to the only store close enough that carried the brand she wanted. He doubts if it was her time of the month, he knows that it’s a little bit of Lannister in her that could make her look so demanding. Jon doesn’t care about that either at the moment, all he wants is to wring that bastard’s neck and make him see what he just lost. At this point, Jon is so in love with his best friend that he’d do anything for her.

         A few minutes later, she gets off the bed still in sullen silence to put the cup and empty plate of small cracker crumbs on his dresser by his desk. He sets down his book on the nightstand, already under the blankets, and watches amusingly as she crawls back into bed and slips into the blankets beside him, like a sly minx. For a moment, he wonders if she’s passed out, but shakes his head with a small smile when she just stares up at the ceiling.

         “Jon..” she almost whines flopping over to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

         “Yes?” he muses staring at his albino husky, Ghost, whose all curled up asleep protectively in front of the shut door. He could never look at her when her warm body is against his cold one, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

         Angelica lets out a breath, “is there something wrong with me?” the question is asked so small that he even wonders if it is coming from the girl he calls best friend. What the fuck did this bastard do to her?

         “No, of course not! Why the fuck would you think that?” He sounds offended, but he doesn’t care.

         Angelica just sighs out loud, “then why would he hurt me, Jon? Why would he make me think I loved him only to throw it back in my face with _her_?” there’s pain in her voice, it’s as sharp as glass. He winces as if he’s been cut by it.

         “Because he’s an fucking ass and he doesn’t deserve you.” _No one deserves you_ he wants to say, but he doesn’t.

         She sobs into his shoulder for a few moments, snot and all, but he could never care when it comes to her. Never.

         “I _really_ did think I loved him, Jon. I thought I did. But, we aren’t supposed to know love at this age, right?” she whispers.

         _I’m in love with you right now, so either you’re wrong or I am_ He stares at her and kisses the top of her blow-dried hair.

         “Too old?” he jokes

         She scoffs lightly and the pain and the tears are gone for now, “no, too young.”

         She falls asleep not even ten minutes after that, their soft breathing in the room and the vibrating sound of cars passing by his bedroom windows are like lullabies to her that put her to sleep and block out the pain. Yet, he can’t sleep and so he watches her sleep, her fingers gripping onto his shirt as if she’s scared that he’ll get up and leave her like Viserys Targaryen did her tonight.

         So, in the silence of the room, he tells her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world and no one deserves her not even himself, how her smile can light up any room and the way she is is enough to make him feel like a little boy. He tells her how much he wishes that he could be more than just her ‘best friend’, he wants to be the one to tell her that he loves her every single day when the sun goes up and the stars come out, well, because he _is_ in love with. Has been since the moment she came up to him that day six months ago. But, none of these things never reach her ears. _It isn’t the right time_ he tries to tell himself, but when does one ever know the right time to say they’re in love?

_________

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday_

_I’ll share her home_

         He expected her to throw some type of royal tantrum, to cry her tears out and pull at her hair and throw anything at him, he expects all of this because he had just told her that he is enlisting to join the Night’s Watch Brothers in Arms. One of the most elite branches of Westeros military. Yet, a part of him isn’t surprised when instead she just nods slowly and reaches over to grasp his hands across the small table outside the Stag’s Coffee Bar, he isn’t surprised because he knows she isn’t one of those girls who scream and cry to get what they want. No matter how much she wants it. And he knows that as her best friend, she would never want him to leave her.

         She clears her throat, “well, when are you joining, then?”

         “I enlist next week,” he stops and he sees how tense she’s become, “but I don’t get shipped off to training camp until next month, and if I pass all the tests-”

         “Just come back to me,” she cuts him off and it is not a request it is a direct Lannister demand and for a moment he can see she’s about to cry, but she fixes herself, “in one piece, Jon. I mean it.”

         They look at each other and at the moment, Jon finds himself more in love with her than he ever was because she understands just how badly he wants to be a brother of arms in the Night’s Watch. He’s mentioned it over and over to her countless times and he’s always wondered if she actually listened, and she has and it makes him content. Content with knowing that she knows his dreams well-enough to let him go after them no matter how far and dangerous they could be. And he knows that right now she’s being the strongest she can be because what kind of a best friend would be perfectly alright with her best friend putting his life on the line? That’s when Jon dubs her the strongest woman he knows (also because of other trials he’s watched her face over and over again), perhaps even as strong as his willful Aunt Lyanna.

         “I promise; besides I think you might just be the one to start a war to get me to come back.” He teases her.

They both laugh and order more coffee and pastries from Renly who looks disgruntled ever since he and Loras took a ‘break’ from their Disney fairytale relationship.

 

_____

 

And start a war she did, oh, but not over him to keep him from joining the Night’s Watch, but rather over a quaint little condo on the Red Keep district five minutes away from her father and Uncle’s own condo and ten minutes away from Jon’s own apartment. Jon wasn’t one to put himself in some position fighting over material things, the only thing he would fight over was if someone offended his honor. Yet, sometimes he forgets that Angelica is as Lannister as the rest of the family and when she wants something, she _gets_ it, so he isn’t surprised that after three days of intense bidding on the damn condo between her and his step-mother’s distant younger sister (his delusional aunt Lysa), is when she finally signs the papers and her first home is in her own name. 

         A week later, is the week when all the movers (by movers he means himself, his best friend Sam, along with some of his other mates Green, Pyp, and Edd) begin the process of moving her into her new condo. His entire body is leaning against the bright yellow wall of the living room and he watches almost as if he’s been in trance as she dances around the living room, her bare feet gracing the sleek-dark marble floor. She’s at home here, in this two-story craftsman styled condo, and he sees that when a wide and real smile comes over her face when she twirls her way to the balcony where pretty green vines and red flowers have grown all over the balcony rail. The whole condo is like a modern fairytale castle really.

         She turns back to look him, her pretty hair flying all over the place getting all tangled in the wind from the open balcony door, “Jon isn’t it perfect!”

         Jon says some sort of something agreement, making sure to put in enthusiasm in his voice, but all he can think about is how much he could see the both of them, not as best friends but something entirely more, buying their first home. He’ll let her chose any color for any room in the house, let her remodel the kitchen no matter how grand she wants, un-countable car trips to IKEA for every piece of furniture that’ll be in their house (he can imagine the sleepless nights they’ll share putting together every single piece while translating Swedish instructions), and they’ll probably have his sister’s friend-with-benefits buddy, (as much as he doesn’t even want to think about Arya’s sex life at the age of nineteen), Gendry Waters, do their landscape for the backyard for them. Jon knows that Angelica wants a pool because Kings Landing could get piss hot in the summer and the city pool gets overcrowded like it’s the only watering hole in the world. Jon flushes when he sees two little carbon copies, each a different mix of both them, running around the yard. That is when Jon knows that someday, he wants to share a home with her that isn’t his heart.

______

         He’s somewhat scared shitless when two weeks later, he’s taking her home, his real home back in Winterfell, a small, cold and wet city but he calls it home, for their Thanksgiving break. The Lannisters have decided to take a cruise around the coast of Pentos to celebrate their own thanks, but Angelica has had enough of going to tropical family vacation homes for holidays like these, so she practically begs him to let her join in on a real family celebrating thanks. And who is he refuse to her if his best friend is begging to spend time with him? Yet, now as they stand at the dark red door of his massive childhood colonial home, the biggest in the court, his palms are slightly sweaty despite the chilly temperature out. Jon’s just nervous because there could be a slight chance that his wild siblings could scare her off and also because he just hopes that Catelyn doesn’t make it noticeable that even after all these years she still sees him a little indifferent because Angelica picks up on falseness as if she’s been trained to. Then again, her grandfather had ran and been elected as a Senator whilst her aunt Cersei Lannister was the wife of Kings Landing own mayor Robert Baratheon, pushing her entire family into the spotlight.

         Yet, besides all this, the real reason he’s nervous is because, well, the Starks and Lannisters happen to have some kind of bad blood between them. _That’s all in the bloody past now_ Jon reminds himself, though it does nothing to calm the nerves.

         Angelica smacks him on the shoulder, “stop being so bloody paranoid, Stark.” She smirks at him.

         The door opens and he can’t help, but feel relieved when his sister Sansa opens the door; it doesn’t surprise him when she’s all dressed up in a dark maroon pencil skirt, a lace black-long-sleeve crop top, and black flats. Her hair and makeup is all done up, Gods sakes it’s almost as if Margaery Tyrell has graced her presence in their house.

         “Jon!” she gasps with a smile before she steps out and throw her long arms around him drawing him in for a _tight_ brotherly-sisterly hug. It’s almost as if they don’t attend the same university, but recently Sansa has been notably absent around the campus and he figures it's because she going through that majoring-change phase that every student goes through their first year at university. Catelyn and their father had always hoped for Sansa to run a piece of their company as the head of their marketing department, but Sansa had always wanted to be a veterinarian. Sansa was always the goody-goody out of all of them, always doing what Catelyn pleased.

         Jon lets out a strangled laugh, “fucks sake San, I’m not disappearing out of thin air!”

         At that Sansa hops away from him and gives him a glare, “shush you,” before she turns to greet Angelica with a hug that both girls share equally, “you must come inside, everyone’s been bugging to meet you!” Sansa giggles pulling Angelica inside the house, leaving behind Jon and their bags.

         Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad that Angelica had come with him.

_________

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

         After Bran and Rickon giving Angelica a much “needed” tour around the entire house, the two of them find themselves in Jon’s old bedroom; the walls are still painted blue (his father wouldn’t allow all black), the dusty shelves are littered with little league baseball trophies and team pictures along with a few signed baseballs, the twin bed he slept on is still neatly made (Catelyn still hasn’t gotten used to half of her kids leaving the household) and his so is his floor. His old Mac computer is still on his desk shut completely off or just dead from going unused for so long.

         Angelica gives him a wicked look, “my oh my, does Jon actually have another color in his life?” she gestures to the blue walls and the white comforter on his bed.

         Jon shrugs setting down his bag near his closet (Angelica will be sleeping with Sansa during the break, Catelyn has made that more than clear, but neither of them really mind it isn’t as if their dating).

         “I hadn’t reached my emo phase yet.” He comments making her laugh as she walks around the room before she plumps down on his bed on her back before she moves to lay on her side propping her head up with hand.

         “Any more secrets to tell Jon? You know what they say, going back home is like opening a can of worms.”

         Jon glances at her as he starts to put his things away, “no one says that, and none that you don’t already know” he points out.

         “Go on and break my heart more will you.” She cries out adding a fake sob in the end.

         Jon chuckles before he casually joins her on the bed, laying on his back with his hands clasped together, his somber eyes on the ceiling.

         “Jon” she murmurs and he turns on his side to face her. The twin bed creaks from underneath them, half of his body is nearly on the edge, but for the first time he realizes just how _close_ they are.

         If he really wanted to, if he had half the boldness as Arya has, he would inch closer and finally close the small inches between them and kiss her. Kiss her slow to savor the moment just in case she ends up pulling away and slapping him like he’s as fucking mad as the former mayor Aerys Targaryen. But now, he doesn’t do anything because she opens her mouth and the dreams crumbles.

         “Thank you,” she begins sighing contently, “thank you for being my best friend.”

         Jon smiles despite the small cracks in his heart, “always, it’s not like I can escape you anyway, you’re the lion’s den and I’m trapped in there for fucking life.”

         She laughs out loud at his words shaking her head just when the doorbell echoes from downstairs and the sounds of running footsteps pass his door.

         “I do believe we have another guest, Jon.” Angelica grins at him getting up from the bed and crawling over him. Jon waits a few more moments, collecting himself. He was _so_ close, so why does he feel like he’s just fallen farther behind? It doesn’t matter because at the end of the day, Angelica Lannister owns his heart, but he doesn’t own hers.

_______

         When his brother Robb arrives, unexpectedly yet expectedly at the same time (they all knew he was coming, but it was supposed to be the day before Thanksgiving not two days from it and Catelyn is somewhat annoyed because she hasn't had a chance to fix up Robb's old room), is the first time Jon skips over Angelica to hug his brother. Four months without this bastard seems like a lifetime, the two of them have always been inseparable when they were boys, but Jon knows how important it was for his brother to take over the company so when their father sends him on a business assignment to one of their company branches on the other side of the world in Volantis, it doesn’t faze him that Robb drops everything and just goes.

         Arya can’t stop goading on the wrapped gift that Robb has given her, Bran and Rickon are both fighting for Robb’s attention, and Sansa, oh for bloody sake, can’t stop crying that all her siblings are all the old gang again. Eddard Stark can’t look more proud at his second son as he watches on the side with Catelyn, who’s trying so hard to blink back the tears at their children all together again.

         “Still haven’t hopped off the emo bandwagon, Jon?” Robb teases him

         Jon smiles, “once a bandwagon always a bandwagon.”

         The two brothers laugh, but it’s cut short when Catelyn and Sansa both realize they left dinner in the oven and father still wants to finish up on some deals before dinner starts, Bran and Rickon have wondered off somewhere with the books and toys Robb had gotten them. Leaving only Arya, Robb, himself, and-

         “Jon’s brought a girl home!” Arya all but shouts.

         Robb turns to look at him a wicked grin on his face, his mother’s blue eyes glinting mischievously, “has he now? I’m gone four months and already Jon isn’t as chaste as snow anymore?”

         Arya bites her lip to keep her laughing while Jon’s cheeks turn a dark red, but still he forces himself to look up at Angelica whose kept her stance on the stairs the whole time as the Stark siblings reunited with Robb.

         Robb all, but looks around slightly confused, “well, where have you hidden her then?”

         Jon opens his mouth, but instead a familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

         “I don’t think he’s hidden me if I’m in plain sight for all to see.” Angelica chastises his brother.

         Robb glances over his shoulder and a small grin works on his wolfish handsome face around the same time a lioness grin graces her face and for a few moments, Jon notices that no words are said between them as they stare at each other. As soon as the moment starts, as soon as it ends when Catelyn calls them all in for dinner.

_________

         “So, you and Angelica, you two aren’t…” Robb trails off in the dark.

         Dinner goes well enough, mostly because there is minimum conversation due to the fact that the oldest three Stark children have missed Catelyn Stark’s cooking more than they realize. His father though, well, he seems to be a bit more on the edge (Jon knows that it’s because there is a Lannister under his roof, sitting at their table, eating the same food that he’s eating) and it isn’t until Angelica showcases her mother’s beautiful personality that the dinner starts to go smoothly. Angelica makes sure to equally half the time she goes into conversation with both Sansa and Arya (Gods know that his sisters can’t even go a few minutes discussing the same topic before they’re going at it like a pair of wild dogs); Angelica makes sure to tell Bran and Rickon her most (clean) stories of all the adventures she had on her exotic family vacations; she even makes it a point to talk to Catelyn about teaching her how to cook for once without setting the kitchen on fire before she leaves, Catelyn seems to gloat that someone has finally recognized her kitchen talents. It isn’t until Angelica draws her father into a conversation about something business related (she has plans to at least be in some part of her grandfather family business empire, well, because her grandfather has been grooming her to be the perfect Lannister to take over the empire, but in her own words, “he really expects me to fucking drive myself to death working that whole thing, I guess he thinks its okay for me to look like I’m fifty when I’m only thirty. No way.” She would scoff) and then his father is as captivated by Angelica’s wits and smarts the same way everyone else is.

Late that night, the two of them are sharing Jon’s old room because Robb’s old one has been turned into some storage unit because it’s the biggest out of the siblings’ rooms. Jon’s managed to squeeze himself onto the bed while Robb sleeps upon heaps and heaps of thick blankets and pillows on the floor. Jon’s head is at the door, while Robb’s head is at the edge of the window. Neither can see each other in the dark though, even with the northern moonlight spilling into the room.

“No,” Jon answers curtly _not yet_ he wants to add, but he doesn’t, “why?”

“Just asking.” Robb answers just as short.

Jon tries, “why you think you actually fancy a Lannister?” he jokes to make it less awkward.

“She isn’t even close to a Lannister.” Robb almost sighs as if he’s in a dream.

 _Then you really don’t know her_ Jon thinks, although he isn’t sure if he wants Robb to know her just as well.

________

His tiny hope of Robb not getting to know his best friend more demolishes when the next day after he wakes up late and it’s damn near the afternoon, he finds Robb and her in the family room lazily playing a game of monopoly while Catelyn and Sansa cook breakfast, the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon flow throughout the house. Jon hears her soft laughter before he reaches them and Robb’s smiling as if he’s won the noble prize because he knows that he made her laugh like that. Jon stands for a few seconds watching them interact and he notices a small connection that wasn’t there when they first were introduced to each other. But it disappears (at least to him does) when Angelica looks up at him and beckons him over.

         “Come Jon, join me on my quest to defeat your dare brother and build my million-dollar hotel industry!” she gleefully says.

         Robb smirks, “you forget I have my secret weapon.”

         Angelica raises her eyebrows at him, “oh, and what secret weapon would that be? Your wet draws?”

         Almost on command, Arya sheepishly walks into the room at the wrong moment leaving Robb to look as if a light bulb as went off in his head, “no, my secret weapon is Arya!”

         And then just like that, the four of them are playing a competitive (at least on Robb and Angelica’s parts) game of Monopoly on the family room floor and then Bran and Rickon join in on cheering them on. Bran on Robb and Arya’s side while Rick was cheering on he and Angelica’s side. Their cheers never prevailed due to the fact that Sansa had called them in for breakfast adding that it was Arya’s turn to set the table.

         “Jon’s helping me!” Arya yells back defiantly grabbing Jon by the hand and dragging him into kitchen behind her. The last thing that goes over his head is that Angelica and Robb have sparked again when their left alone to clean up all the pieces.

__________

         The night on Thanksgiving, after another full and delicious meal from Catelyn with help from Sansa that kept all of their stomachs too heavy to even stand up straight the first ten minutes, all of them are out on decorated acre-back yard. It was tradition for them to do this, no matter what holiday it was, to throw a fireworks show for the whole neighborhood. Despite it being late at night after Thanksgiving dinner, everyone all showed up with dishes and pies in their hands- after all, Dire Wolf Community Neighborhood was place where comfort and family could be found anywhere. The chilly weather turns into a warmer chill that makes everyone come out in jeans and t-shirts, it’s rather unusual for Winterfell to still be this warm in November, though Jon supposes that summer has decided to stick around longer than its due time.

         The music that blares out of their family friend’s, Theon Greyjoy, speakers is a mixture between old funk and the mainstream pop-acoustic hits of today. Yet, Jon doesn’t hear music come into his ears when she finally walks out of the house, and it’s because despite the cold, dark lake shimming under the moonlight and just the view of the beautiful hills, she is the most mesmerizing thing to have joined the party. She’s no longer in the leggings and beige knitted sweater she had on for the Thanksgiving dinner earlier, instead she’s changed into a crisp white cold-shoulder flowy dress that reaches just above her knee caps. He also finds it amusing that she’s wearing Sansa’s wedges, then again, her deciding to to come up with him to stay with his family for the week was a last minute decision (the day before he had to leave last minute type) and she didn’t think she needed heels up north.

         “ _Who_ is that fit piece of ass?” Theon drawls already drunk from his spiked cider, his crooked finger pointing right at Angelica who was talking to Sansa and some of Sansa's old friends from high school.

         “Watch your mouth, Theon.” Robb chuckles, but there’s an edge in his voice that lets Theon and Jon know that he isn’t joking in the moment.

         Theon holds his hand in mock surrender, “just playing around, mate,” Theon clasps his brother on the shoulder “but, why don’t you come and join me to say our much-awaited hellos to the Mormont girls, aye?”

         Theon rubs his hands together before he makes his way to the other side of the yard. Jon and Robb share an exasperated amused look, both shaking their curly locks.

         Robb sighs looking away once more toward the direction of the house, “I’m going to make sure that Dacey Mormont doesn’t drown him in the lake, have some fun brother.” Robb winks at him shoving into Jon’s chest an unfinished red solo cup hat contains some sort of alcohol and he too disappears, but not before glancing back over his shoulder at something.

And just in time too when Angelica walks up to him, her hair in a loose fish-tail braid that he knows Sansa did for her because he still has memories of his red-headed sister forcing him to sit on the floor while she braided his hair like a practice dummy. It still gives him unwanted cringes.

Jon tries so hard not to look so blown away by how the moonlight illuminates her honey brown skin, but he’s a man and a man notices things so he doesn’t blame him that much, not as much his honor shouldn’t let him.

“Dance with me, Jon?” she holds out her hand with a pleasant smile on her face.

Who is he to object the advances of a beautiful girl? The same girl he’s in love with. So, hesitantly Jon lets her take his rough hand into her own soft one and leads him to the made-up dance floor where others are dancing freely. The song “Celebrate” by Madonna has just ended when they find themselves in the middle and all the adults who seemed to have been brought back to life by their old queen of pop have fled leaving the rest of the younger people waiting around till the next song comes on.

Oh, and fuck him, another Ed Sheeran song comes on so all of the young couples who go to his old high school suddenly stampede into the dance area with their girlfriends and boyfriends. It’s ridiculous really how one mediocre-looking ginger singer with a guitar can make millions a year driving girls all crazy in their feelings. But then, Jon sees the look on her face and he remembers the time when they were driving to school the weekend after her horrible break up with Viserys and that song “Give Me Love” by Ed Sheeran came on through shuffle when she had the aux cord and just out of nowhere, her cool broke down and she was a sobbing mess right before class. Jon doesn’t care how much he has to listen to the mediocre-looking ginger guitar player, as long as he has to suffer listening it while he was with her. The song isn’t half as bad if it wasn’t so sappy that it’s so relatable at this moment, it goes a little something like this, you see;

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Jon smiles when she laughs as he twirls her around before he brings her back into his arms and her bare feet is gliding across the grass as they slowly move to the rhythm of the song. Her eyes are closed as she hangs her head back, her hair cascading around her out of her braid, her mind is somewhere else Jon thinks but her body moves carefree on it own.

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don’t deserve this darling_

         Jon stares at her in a way that he only does when nobody around is looking, not even her, but right now he doesn’t care who sees because she just looks so damn beautiful; like the angel in her namesake and Jon feels as if he doesn’t deserve to have her this close to him. When she opens her eyes a bright smile is on her face and they dance to the rest of the song in comfortable silence, and Jon hopes that them dancing so close together is enough to at least show her how he feels. But then again, Jon knows that in some circumstance, words could be mean more than action sometimes and he wonders if he even has the guts to tell her the words she has to hear from him.

         The song ends and Sansa is whisking her away from him, Jon stands there watching as Sansa and Angelica dance to some song from the band Brotherhood Without Banners as if their at another Three Headed Dragon Musical Festival, it’s then that he knows that he either doesn’t have the courage or doesn’t know _how_ and _when_ to tell her.

__________

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and_

_Follow my lead_

He doesn’t know just when, and how, he fell in love with her. But at the moment as he watched his best friend gape at the magnificent display of fire crackers in the sky, the way her eyes brightened and widened at the fiery colors in the summer night’s sky; is when he suddenly realizes just how perfect she is. But when he turns his head, he sees Robb staring at her from the other side and he doesn’t even have to pry or ask, Jon just knows it and it makes his stomach churn; Robb thinks she’s perfect too.

_You look perfect tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! And feel free to come at me with pitchforks and torches for making you in your feelings ;) The ending was kind of crap but i was kind of in a rush to finish this one before i got bored with it 
> 
> The second part (god i'm horrible for planning it to just be more awful than this one) should be out soon! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or songs you would like to be put into one-shots in my new series for any character/reader pairing, than feel free to tell me! I'll give your a song a listen and see what comes over me ;) 
> 
> Anyway, Read on lovelies! And tell me what you think by the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


End file.
